


let me swoon over you

by anicula



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, easter break cabin thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anicula/pseuds/anicula
Summary: William's in England for uni, Noora's in Norway for high school, and the cabin's in the middle of nowhereville





	let me swoon over you

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr I have the memory of a seahorse and forget to do these things till way to late whoops

She’s shaken from her reverie by a light tap on her window. Noora thought she had imagined it when it clinks again. Then a couple more, in quicker succession, as if whoever is on the other side is getting impatient. She peered cautiously around her curtains when a sharp thing flying into her window makes her jerk back.

Noora glared at the window and made sure to direct the same look into the dark beyond the glass. She yanked her curtains out of the way, this time more sure in the act and more sure in the knowledge of who might be on the other side. 

“What are you doing?” Noora hissed down, at the shadowy shape that revealed nothing but the car behind that told her precisely who it was. 

“Taking you for a picnic?” came the muffled reply. It was accompanied by the shadow tilting his head in a way that Noora knows would be adorable if she could see his face properly. 

“In the middle of the night?” She waved her hands around at the darkness that surrounded them. The woods around were pitch black and even the lights of the wooden lodge at the top of the hill were off. 

“Please come down?” 

Noora made a face at the pleading figure. It was all very nice and thoughtful and romantic if - _only if_ \- it wasn’t so damn cold and if she wasn’t already nice and settled. But the shadow offered up a show of the blankets in his arms and she grumbled and shut her window, making sure not to slam it, before grabbing her sweater and a jacket. 

She’s puffing out white clouds when she finally gets out the door, the frost already curling around her nose and the tops of her cheeks. “This better be some picnic,” Noora said to the figure approaching her. 

“The best picnic,” William said, already draping one of the blankets around her. He pulled her close and kissed her on the nose and then across her cheeks. “I missed you,” he breathed across her lips, and pressed a kiss against them. 

“I saw you an hour ago during dinner,” Noora said, contrary for the sake of contrariness because damn it she missed him too. Spending the week with their friends was all nice and dandy but then they insisted on separate cabins for boys and girls because no one else was dating between their groups except Noora and William. And Noora, well she felt it was completely within her rights to be a whiny child especially since she only got to see William once a semester when he flew back from the rainy wasteland that was Oxford doing whatever it was that his father wanted and that took him away from her. 

William’s voice, suddenly close and intimate, shook her from her grousing. “What are you thinking so hard about?” he asked, amusement lacing his words. 

“You,” Noora answered. That was the sad truth these days. She had the days till she started university marked on her calendar, a ridiculous ugly thing William had gotten her his first semester abroad, and a google alert for his name on her phone. 

“And I’m right here,” William interrupted her wool gathering again with a tug of the blanket around her. 

“Now,” Noora said, inclining her head and feeling a little too pouty for her liking. 

“I could always just get us our own cabin and leave the rest of them,” William offered, his cold nose tip prodding hers and making her smile despite her reservations. 

“We already promised them,” Noora said, “And I don’t want to be a spoilsport.” 

“I don’t care about them,” William said with a dip of his head. And it should be enraging but really Noora finds it hard to fault William’s stout devotion these days. It’s assurance that this thing goes both ways and she’s not just the sad little lady waiting at home. 

“Well I do,” Noora said with finality, to convince who she wasn’t sure but someone needed to stick to their guns and she wasn’t sure she could if William kept offering her easy ways out. 

“But you’re not happy,” William pressed, still intimate and close the way she always wanted him to be. 

“I’m happy now,” Noora said, “and I’ll be happier once I see what grand midnight adventure you’ve planned out for us.” She smiled at him and brushed his perpetually ridiculous fringe back. “What will it be? Another sappy Nicholas Sparks moment? Are we going to look at the stars till sunrise and you’ll sing me a song with your guitar?” 

William scoffed, visibly letting himself be distracted by her terrible diversion tactics. “I am much better than Nicholas Sparks and I am not singing.” 

“Well there’s got to be some surprise to it,” Noora said. She tugged him in the direction of his car because while William could melt her insides with the right look, the cold outside was threatening to freeze off all the other parts of her - essential parts she needed to live. 

“There is no surprise,” William said, “I just wanted to see you.”

Noora sent him a dubious look. 

“Just get in the car.” 

And once they got to the perfect patch of hilly, foresty nothingness, Noora learned that there really was no surprise. But there were brilliant lights snaking their way across the sky and there were enough cocoa to warm a small country of people and enough blankets that she couldn’t feel any of the cold at all. So warmed by William and blankets, she fell asleep and woke to her own predictions of vivid reds and oranges painting a sky so beautiful it made her heart ache. William pressed soft kisses against all the exposed parts of her face and then again to the parts hidden by the scarves he loaded onto her when they first sat down. 

“They’ll be wondering where we are,” Noora managed to say after what felt like the hundredth kiss. She wanted to stay in this snug cocoon forever, locked in William’s arms and mouth and affection. 

“I still don’t care,” William brushed away her pitiful protests with more kisses. “I haven’t seen you in forever.” William pulled away only to rake his gaze all over her face, making her feel exposed in the best way possible. 

“What?” Noora asked, after he kept staring at her. 

“You have a new freckle,” William narrowed his eyes at a spot across the bridge of her nose, sounding affronted. Noora laughed at his scrunched up face. “It’s only been a couple of months - how did that happen?” William was still peering around her face accusingly as if daring it to have changed since he last studied it. 

“Sunlight, William. Something I happen to get even when you’re not here,” Noora said between the last of her snickers. 

“Is that right?” William replied, his eyebrow raised at her teasing tone. And then a bit quieter, “I wish I was here.” He brushed his finger across the bridge of her nose, tracing all the other small specks sprinkled across it. 

“Me too,” Noora said. She captured his wandering hand in hers and kissed each knuckle. “But it’s only a year more.” 

William looked like he was about to say something more, something that would doubtlessly test Noora’s resolutions when the quiet of the woods was broken by the simultaneous shrill ringing of both their phones. 

Noora sighed and sagged back into the blankets. She let William answer the phone for the both of them. 

“Hello?” William rolled his eyes when the boisterous sounds of their friends filtered through, loud enough she could hear every word from where she was lazing in the mound of blankets. “Yes we’re fine, no we’re not kidnapped or dead or been cannibalized - really Chris what the fuck are you even drinking?” 


End file.
